Her World
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: This was her world, the present she lived and strived in. -Canon-verse, Ui-centric-


**A/N:** I have so many ongoing stories, I know, but I can't ignore this muse any longer. This idea has been in my head since late April, so I really want to get it written before the manga ends.

Reminder this is Ui-centric. I just want to try writing post-season2 canon setting X3 and, to familiarize myself with their characters again. Also, I want to write something simple in her POV because she gets too little screen time…

Note: While this oneshot mostly follows the manga, there are elements integrated from the anime too.

Disclaimer:I don't own K-on :3

Thanks to ghikiJ for beta!

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Her World**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

The shrill peal of the alarm clock jolted the sleeping girl into wakefulness, prompting her to pull off the warm covers and brave the cool morning air. The last vestiges of her dream faded away as her body switched to autopilot and swiftly folded the blankets over the bed. While she went about her routines in an efficient manner, she hummed a cheerful tune like she always did to welcome the sunlight. Smiling, she tied her brown tresses into a ponytail and then gave a loving pat to the large turtle plushie guarding her room.

She glanced at the clock and nodded to herself before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Since she was an early riser, she had an ample amount of time to prepare each dish with care and enjoy the task at the same time. Cooking allowed her to appreciate the peaceful joy that accompanied a seemingly mundane chore after all, and so for her it was the best way to start off the day.

After she set up the plates on the table, she happily walked up the stairs and knocked on the door quietly enough not to startle but loudly enough to notify the occupant of her presence.

"Onee-chan, time to wake up~!"

Hirasawa Ui giggled at the thought of her older sister's adorably sleepy expression as she turned the knob. Her smile faded a little, however, when all she saw were stacks of boxes. Old habits just didn't disappear, it seemed. Many months had already passed since Yui moved into her university's dorm yet the ponytailed brunette still found herself doing this from time to time.

The door closed behind her with a soft click as she chuckled at her silly blunder. Since she was not as awake as she thought, she decided to clean the hallways to energize her mind. Though slightly saddened that the house was empty, as her parents were still away on their trip, Ui easily regained her positive demeanor since she was not one to dwell on disconcerting thoughts.

Her composure was less than perfect though, for she became so absorbed in her menial chore that she almost forgot to eat her breakfast. Feeling embarrassed at two slip-ups within the span of an hour, she promised herself to pay more attention to her surroundings for the rest of the day.

Nodding resolutely, she packed the extra breakfast into bento boxes and added some dessert because she knew her friends would appreciate the snacks. She slung her guitar over her shoulder before calling softly to the spacious hallway.

"Idekimasu."

The lack of reply did not unsettle her as much as it did the first night Yui moved out, though the younger Hirasawa still gripped at her instrument's strap for comfort. The Fender Stratocaster, which she dotingly named Star, was her wonderful roommate for this school year. Its lively melodies always filled the vacant house to reassure its player that she was not alone.

Through music, she was able to feel her sister's presence in spite of their physical distance, and the loneliness was no more.

Yui's return weeks ago must have stirred up enough nostalgia that she went back to her habits. She missed taking care of her older sibling, not just because she loved Yui dearly but also because of what it represented. The sweets-loving girl defined Ui's childhood, the very incarnation of simpler times. Not only did the familiar, comforting routine had to end, Manabe Nodoka's visit also unsettled her further.

The fact that their bespectacled friend might be going abroad really cemented the fact that Ui must let go of her childhood soon. The two girls' dependable presences were so deeply rooted in her heart that she was afraid of what would happen if they were to be washed away under the torrent of time.

The younger Hirasawa felt it was still too early for her to grow up. Time has passed by so quickly even though she still distinctively remembered the day Yui used the pillow stuffing to create snowflakes for her. It only seemed like yesterday that the two toddlers were laughing without a worry in the world. Nevertheless graduation was approaching at a frightening speed, ready to signify the end of an era.

Everyone thought Ui was so mature and dependable like a responsible adult, but the truth was that she did not want to become one yet, far from it. She still wanted to play around, be Yui's little sister, and simply remain as a fresh leaf of the Wakaba Girls.

The brunette breathed deeply to clear the melancholy as her characteristic smile slipped onto her features once again. Her friends were quite sensitive of this topic and would always inquire about her well-being whenever they sensed something off. While she appreciated their sentiments, she would rather not have them worry for being the center of attention was something she would probably never get used to. Yui was the one with presence, not her. The younger Hirasawa preferred to be in the background, yet she still craved and enjoyed any attention bestowed upon her as well. Sighing, she supposed that she was hypocritical this way.

When she spotted a familiar girl in the intersection ahead, her lips curved into a genuinely happy smile as her conflicted thoughts faded away. Unable to contain her exuberance, she closed their distance with a few skips and readied herself.

"Azusa-chan!"

"Ohayo, Ui- oof!"

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around the black-haired girl and nuzzled her head. Nakano Azusa's startled expression quickly faded to exasperation, as she was used to the brunette's spontaneous, Yui-esque hugs throughout the year. Though reluctant to relinquish the warmth, Ui respected her friend's personal space so she stepped back after one last squeeze. It was easy to see why her sister loved embracing Azusa though. In spite of her indignant rebuffs, the kitten-like girl was simply too cuddly that hugging her became addictive.

"At least you're not wearing those hair clips like last time," Azusa grumbled but she did not seem to mind Ui's affectionate greeting either. "I don't get how you're always so energetic in the morning, Ui." As if on cue, she let out a mewling yawn as they continued their way to school.

The brunette only chuckled, knowing Azusa was not really looking for an answer. Instead, she carefully looked over at her friend's high ponytail and almost asked about it, but then she remembered the incident on the first day of their third year and wisely refrained. The school festival was approaching after all, so as the president of their music club, Azusa must be doing everything she could to boost her confidence and leadership. Ui recalled Mio wearing the same hairstyle one time and concluded that perhaps doing so made Azusa feel calmer. The brunette may not exactly understand how it worked, but she wanted to be supportive of her friend.

"Ganbatte…"

"Hmm? Did you say something, Ui?"

Flustered that she actually voiced her thoughts aloud, she tried to change the topic but her mind was oddly blank.

The black-haired girl stared at her for a moment before asking quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Hai?"

Azusa tilted her head contemplatively. "It's okay if you feel lonely at home, y'know."

"I don't – " Ui trailed off after seeing her friend's unyielding but understanding expression.

"I miss her too," the bandleader smiled softly, "A lot. So, I can only imagine how you must feel."

The brunette returned the gesture and decided there was no point in hiding her emotions from the perceptive girl. "Well, it's just that… after Onee-chan went back to her dorm, the house feels even bigger than it was before."

Patient garnet eyes gazed at her encouragingly so she continued, "I thought I already got used to not having her around, but… well, it still feels lonely sometimes whenever I look at her room, or even the carpet in the living room because usually she'd be asking me to make some snack."

Sighing quietly, Ui realized the source of her restlessness. Now that she didn't cook or bake as much as before, she didn't know what to do with all her free time. She no longer knew what to do with herself. "Even though it's usually just Onee-chan and I, she has a way to fill up all that empty space… hehe I'm probably not making any sense, am I?"

"No, I know what you mean. Yui-senpai does tend to make everything around her lively, her and Ritsu-senpai," Azusa paused and then hastily added, "I-I mean, with the amount of noise they make, it's like there are dozens of people! It's like I'm babysitting them! A-Anyways, don't keep it inside, Ui. I know you don't want to worry us but if you don't tell us then we'll be even more worried."

"Azusa-chan…"

"I'm here," the black-haired girl spoke with sincerity, "you can always talk to me."

Warmed by her friend's concern, Ui nodded and gave her a bright smile.

"And me too!"

"Ack-!" Azusa was playfully tackled by the third member of their trio, who must have spotted them around the corner and decided to charge.

Suzuki Jun chuckled mischievously as she nudged at the groaning girl. "Azunyan-buchou, are you trying to hog Ui all to yourself? I think not! Buchous are supposed to share, no?"

"I wasn't hogging her!" Huffing in annoyance, the small president folded her arms in attempts to look disapproving, but Jun only laughed amiably and patted her back.

"Hey, Ui, have you started studying for the exams yet?"

"…who are you and what have you done with Jun?" The bassist ignored the Azusa's unimpressed stare and casually rested her elbow on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm pretty much freaking out even though we still have months to study. My mom keeps saying if I don't study hard I won't get into a good university and end up going to the same one my brother went! So, what do you say, tonight at your place? We'll have an awesome study session!"

"H-hey wait a minute, I'll come too!" The irate president scowled and pulled the offending arm off Ui, who was giggling at their antics.

The russet-haired bassist may come off as brash and impulsive but she was one of the most observant and caring girls she knew. Jun must have overheard their conversation and proposed the stay-over idea so Ui would not feel lonely in the large house. She felt her chest warm up at the considerate gesture.

"Of course, you're both more than welcome to come over!"

"Sweet! Oh, speaking of sweets, is that…?" Jun stared eagerly at the bag filled with bento boxes and desserts. In spite of her indifferent appearance, Azusa's eyes lit up as she followed her friend's gaze.

"Yes, I've made omelets, grilled fish and seasoned veggies. There are cookies and muffins too," the brunette smiled at their endearing expressions. The unease she felt from the morning was gone, replaced by happiness now that she was with her two best friends. She needed to stop letting nostalgia overwhelm her and focus on the present.

It was the most cherished time of her life after all.

"Great, I can't wait til lunch! Now I have motivation to get through that math period, ugh. Anyways, what's with your hair today, Azusa? Did you lose a hairtie or something?" Jun tried not to burst into laughter while she swatted at the long ponytail.

Growling, their self-esteemed president promptly let her hair down and changed it back to her usual style.

Ui giggled contently. Indeed, every moment with her friend was more precious than anything in her world.

* * *

"Seriously, you'll be such an amazing waifu," Jun happily gobbled down everything from the boxes, mindless of her puffy cheeks, "Azusa didn't ask you already did she? Maybe I'll really hog you all to myself, dear Ui-san~"

"Oh Jun-chan~" the brunette played along with her friend's antics as they exchanged a few more dramatic lines like gossiping middle-aged adults. She greatly enjoyed being silly just for the sake of having fun and Jun was definitely an expert at that. Ui used to wonder how such inane banters worked, since Yui and Ritsu's theatrical plays of Private and Captain often confused her.

But now that she understood the simple entertainment, Ui only laughed and basked in the wonderful light-heartedness because she knew her and Jun's behavior must seem incomprehensible to onlookers too.

When the russet-haired girl reached over for Azusa's untouched bento box, the brunette merely smiled to herself instead of stopping her friend. A mischievous part of her mind wanted to see the stern president's reaction after she returned from running an errand.

Besides, Ui still had some desserts left in her bag in case the pigtailed girl needed to be placated. Tilting her head, she then wondered fleetingly when she became bold enough to be this playful around her friends.

"Earth to Ui~"

Was it because they've spent so much time together? But even as relaxed as she was around Nodoka, she would never think of teasing the sister-like figure the same way she did to Azusa. With the latter, it was like waving piece of string in front of a kitten in attempts to coax her into playing with you.

"Earth to my waifu~"

"E-eh?"

"Heh, that got your attention," Jun grinned smugly and nibbled on a cookie before her expression turned serious. "So, do you have something on your mind? You've been spacing out a lot lately, unless you're doing your Yui-senpai impression again."

"Oh no, I wasn't…" Flustered, Ui tried to keep down her blush as she poked at an omelet with her chopsticks, "I was just thinking some things."

"Like what?"

Instead of sharing her embarrassing analysis of the pigtailed president, she asked carefully, "Ne, Jun, why did you become a bassist? I mean, why did you choose the bass even back then with the Jazz club?"

The bassist had always struck her as the type who enjoyed being the center of attention, and she definitely had the zest to do so in addition to her entertaining antics. Even though Ui was the rhythm guitarist, she felt she might get more spotlight on stage than her friend. Therefore, other than the russet-haired girl's claim that the guitar was too hard, what other reason could she have?

Jun blinked and placed her elbow on the desk with her chin resting on her palm. Her thoughtful expression was so comical that Ui would have giggled aloud if it weren't for her somber musings.

"Well, I wasn't particularly interested at first," the bassist idly ran her fingers through her scruffy pigtails and shrugged, "But Akkun, my bro, found his passion in music after entering a college he half-heartedly picked. He's still the same annoying guy but whenever he played with his band mates, it was like he became a different person. I feel like he got a spark or something. I want to be like that too, to become someone with a fire."

Suddenly embarrassed, she tilted back in her chair and tried to look nonchalant, "Hnff, it's the bass that makes him look cooler, that's all. It's really when I met Honjou-senpai from Jazz Club that I really wanted to become a bassist! Bah, what am I doing, revealing the secrets of the Amazing Jun?" She folded her arms and winked meaningfully at her friend, "Come on, Ui, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. That excitement, that urge to do something amazing… remember when we watched Houkago Teatime's concert last year?"

Smiling, Ui jokingly mimicked Jun by folding her arms and adopting a thoughtful expression. However, as she recalled Yui's performance in the school festival, the distant gleam in her eyes became genuine instead of merely being a playful act. Her older sister looked so radiant on the stage, playing Gitah with all her heart and singing that wonderful song dedicated to her.

U&I. You and I.

The ponytailed girl vividly remembered how absorbed she was as she cheered for the band from the stands. In spite of the crowded audience, she felt the moment was just between her and Yui. The heartfelt melodies had filled her with everlasting warmth that stayed with her even now.

Ui exchanged a look of revelation with Jun, who squinted her eyes and grinned in good humor. This time, in their last year of high school, they wanted to stand out and accomplish something memorable like how Houkago Teatime was able to touch the spectators with their vigorous music.

She suddenly wished she hadn't left Star in the music room. Would Sawako-sensei reprimand her for bringing her guitar to class like Yui once did?

The russet-haired girl seemed to understand her sentiment for she wrapped a comforting arm around Ui. "See what I mean? And now, here we are, us Wakaba Girls. We'll take the festival with a storm, won't we?"

Nodding, the brunette leaned against her friend and replied resolutely, "We will, Jun-chan. I believe we can do it."

"Yup! That's the spirit! So, uh, did my answer help at all?"

Before she could reply, an angry exclamation came from behind them. "Juuun! Did you eat everything?"

Ui suppressed a giggle and turned around with a slightly guilty smile. Azusa wore a fierce scowl and tried to glare down at the perpetrator, who only grinned lazily.

"I'm not even sorry~" Jun made a peace sign, which caused the black-haired girl to redden with rage.

"You can't just eat other people's-"

"Here, strawberry juice box," the smug bassist simply stuck the straw in Azusa's mouth. The latter instinctively sipped and appeared to be enjoying the sweetness before she snapped out of her daze.

"Don't change the topic! "

"I wasn't. Here, we were just eating some cookies-"

"Oh thanks- wait, stop doing that!"

Ui contently watched them banter back and forth until her pigtailed friend found it pointless and flopped in her seat with an irate huff.

"Ne, Azusa-chan…"

"Hmm?" Irritation seemed to deflate from the black-haired girl, showing she was not really angry.

The brunette smiled in relief before continuing, "I know your family influenced you a lot, but what really made you choose to play the guitar?"

The president raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. "Hmm, well, I've always been around music ever since I was little. I've never thought about the why… it's always been a part of me. It's hard to think of my guitar and I separately."

Azusa's eyes seemed to glimmer with her earnest reply, and Ui fleetingly saw Yui's radiance in her friend. Both of their smiles were full of confidence and certainty, accompanied by inexplicable wisdom in their demeanors.

Jun also gazed at their bandleader with admiration and pride before she clasped her hands together and whispered fawningly, "that's our Azunyan-buchou-!"

"Gah, stop using that name!"

Unfazed, the bassist pulled at Azusa's pigtail and glanced at the giggling brunette. "How about you, Ui? Why did you choose the guitar?"

Though annoyed at Jun, the black-haired girl also turned to look at her expectantly.

Ui was so ready to answer that she just wanted to feel the same joy whenever Yui played Gitah or with her band. Yet, under her friends' keen gazes, she only gave them an enigmatic smile, "I'll have to find out, won't I?"

Her ambiguous response was enough for her band mates though. Azusa smiled at her approvingly while Jun chuckled lightly. "Woah, an infinitely deeper answer than our esteemed prez's…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The bassist amiably patted Ui's shoulder and stroked the prickled president's head. "Heh, my answer feels so normal now. But yeah, I'm sure you'll find your answer soon, Ui. You're with us after all! Isn't that right, our amazing Azunya-"

"Hiss!"

"I know I will," the brunette smiled so brightly that her two friends couldn't help but return the gesture too. Her lips then gained a mischievous edge as she reached out to caress Azusa's head as well, much to the latter's exasperation.

"Ui not you too!"

* * *

The ponytailed senior slowly walked down the hallway to the music room, her expression thoughtful as she planned the dinner menu for tonight. She still felt guilty for teasing Azusa so much, especially when the latter was only worried for her. Therefore, Ui decided to add red bean-filled fishcakes on the dessert list to cheer up her friend. She just hoped she had enough ingredients in the house and even if she didn't, she could always run out to the grocery to get them.

Satisfied with her agenda, she walked up the stairs by herself since Jun and Azusa had class duty. Giggling, she recalled the time when the fun-loving bassist wrapped a cleaning rag on her head like a bandanna and claimed the president was trying to steal her pirate ship. Azusa had looked so perplexed then, twitching and trying not to throw the chalkboard erasers at Jun, who went playfully hysterical about the dangers of 'evil ninja knives'.

Ui shook her head affectionately at the memory. She never knew where the russet-haired girl got her surreal ideas from but she enjoyed participating in the roleplaying all the same. As bemused as Azusa was with their antics, she was also an expert at handling their silliness, possibly thanks to her experience with Houkago Teatime.

When Ui heard drum beats coming from the music room, she broke out of her fond reminiscence and hastened her pace so she could greet her hard-working junior.

"Sumiire-chan~"

"Ui-senpai!" Startled by her abrupt entrance, Saitou Sumire tried to hide behind her drum set, which made her appear even more endearing than usual. Ui smiled apologetically before she placed her schoolbag on the couch.

"How's it going?" She gently asked the blonde drummer, whose face was red from either embarrassment or the practice.

"Um, truthfully, I am having difficulty with the 16th note fill…" The shy girl murmured and tightened her grip on the drumsticks, as if to show her resolution in mastering the technique.

Unfamiliar with the term, Ui patiently waited for Sumire to elaborate before approaching her determinedly. The brunette had never played the drums before, and the extent of her exposure to the instrument was when Yui tried to mimic Ritsu with dinner plates and chopsticks. Yet after seeing how troubled the blonde looked, she decided to do everything she could to help her adorable junior.

It felt strange to play the percussions, but not in an unpleasant way. The refreshing change boosted her confidence as she practiced the basic patterns for a while. Then, under Sumire's watchful gaze, Ui tried to tackle the problematic phrase. After a few tries, she was able to demonstrate the technique much to the blonde's awe.

"Ui-senpai, t-that is amazing-!" The drummer's blue eyes twinkled in wonder, "you really can do anything."

Instead of feeling elated, the ponytailed girl was a little saddened at the harmless praise. The consuming apprehension that plagued her thoughts since that morning returned again. It wasn't true, she told herself, that she could do everything when in reality, she felt so helpless without Yui or her friends. She feared that one day, she would fail to meet people's expectations. Could she bear to see their disappointed looks?

Her silence must have expressed her inner turmoil, for Sumire hastily added, "I-I know what Nao-chan said but I do not think you are a robot or anything like that, senpai, and I am sure she does not mean it that way either! It is just that y-you are such a reliable onee-chan figure… even now, it is still hard to imagine you as a younger sister. Oh, Azusa-senpai is like an Onee-chan too…"

Realizing that she was rambling now, the drummer trailed off awkwardly and squirmed like a cute squirrel. The endearing image temporarily pushed aside Ui's musings as she stood up and fondly hugged taller girl to accept her apology.

Used to the brunette's affections, Sumire sighed in relief and returned the gesture albeit shyly. Smiling, Ui then watched the blonde practice the phrase again now that she'd seen a live demonstration.

The look of utter concentration on the drummer's soft features brought a wave of adoration in her heart. She cherished Sumire differently than her two best friends, for she held an inexplicable urge to protect the younger girl from whatever grief that might befall her. Perhaps this was what Yui always talked about, that heartwarming sentiment that was more than what one would expect of simple senpai-kouhai interactions.

When the blonde took a brief rest, Ui's curiosity convinced her to bring up a recurring topic throughout the year, "Sumiire-chan, how does it feel like now that Tsumugi-san doesn't live with you anymore?"

As usual, the younger girl seemed reluctant to talk about her closeness with the affable keyboardist. However, under the brunette's sincere and understanding smile, Sumire began quietly.

"It feels… strange now that Ojou-sama is not around. It is as if there is something missing," she paused bashfully when Ui's eyes lit up at that, "Even though the house is huge, I never feel that when Ojou-sama was still around. Just knowing she is somewhere is enough for me. Well, now it feels rather lonely, so I have to thank the drums for making me forget any sad feelings."

The ponytailed girl nodded encouragingly. "I know what you mean, Sumiire-chan. I've been relying on Star to fill up the emptiness in the house too."

"I see," the blonde looked reassured at their similarity. "I-I have made some silly mistakes because of that though…"

"Hmm? How do you mean?"

"Sometimes, I bring tea to Ojou-sama's room only to find it vacant," Sumire chuckled timidly, "Or I clean her room even though it is already pristine. I suppose I do not want to leave her room because the atmosphere always makes me feel so comfortable…" She trailed off with a deep blush when Ui began to giggle.

"G-gomen, I wasn't laughing at you," the brunette tried to keep her amusement under control so the junior would not think she was being made fun of. "It's just that I've done the same thing as you, Sumiire-chan. See, before my parents turned Onee-chan's room into a storage, I used to tidy it up and just stay there to do my homework, or play my guitar."

"Wow, I did not think Ui-senpai would do something like that," the blonde's cheeks darkened again, thinking she might have sounded impolite, "I mean it is just so unexpected…"

Seeing how often Sumire fretted that she might offend her senior, Ui thought it would be best to help the cute drummer feel more comfortable and remove this nonexistent barrier between them. After thinking of several plans, the guitarist invited the blonde to take a break from drumming and make tea with her. The maid-like girl gradually calmed down once she became immersed in a routine she was familiar with. As they prepared the snacks for the rest of their band members, she even became relaxed enough to share more stories about the Kotobuki heiress.

"One time Onee-chan even insisted to wear the maid outfit and gave me her dress so she could try serving afternoon snacks," Sumire giggled fondly at the thought of her older-sister figure, "Father was so shocked that he forgot to reprimand me for letting Onee-chan wear a servant's uniform."

Ui tried not to squeal at the look of utter adoration on the younger girl's face. It felt wonderful to have found another kindred spirit who completely understood the deep bond between sisters. She recalled the day in Wacdonalds when Ritsu tried to call Tsumugi only to have the butler answer the house phone.

Who would have known back then, that his daughter would become a member of the Wakaba Girls as well as a much-loved junior for the brunette?

"Onee-chan always have warm hands," the blonde drummer gazed at her own as if she could see the heiress's holding them. "I get cold rather easily, but she is always there to hug me and keep me warm."

"I know~" Ui smiled dotingly, "Doesn't it feel so warm and fuzzy?"

Sumire gave her a fervent nod. "Very much. Being around Onee-chan makes me so happy. I wish I could make her feel the same too… I mean, I am always too shy to initiate hugs…"

The ponytailed girl blinked curiously. She never had trouble snuggling up to Yui when the latter was in her cuddle mode. Then again, the blonde seemed to be a very reserved person who tried not to let her adoration cross the supposed status difference between a maid and her lady.

It was similar to the situation between her and the other seniors, actually.

"Ne, Sumiire-chan," Ui smiled softly, "will you hug me?"

"E-eh?" Startled, the younger girl instinctively backed away to put a respectful distance between them.

"Please?" The Hirasawa guitarist used her best puppy gaze and was delighted to see resistance fading from those kind blue eyes.

"C-certainly, senpai…"

Carefully, Sumire wrapped her arms around the shorter senior, whose completely relaxed stature encouraged the rigid embrace to loosen more comfortably. Ui suppressed the urge to nuzzle like she always did to Yui so the blonde would grow used to the sensation of hugging another person.

She concluded that as much as she loved giving hugs, she enjoyed being the recipient even more. Also, it was interesting how she felt so protected in the younger girl's embrace. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Was it because Sumire was taller? Ui made a mental note to coax Azusa into hugging her so she could understand this phenomenon more.

"Ano, could I…?"

"Oops," the brunette hastily returned the hug to thank Sumire before pulling away to give her space back. "Thanks, Sumiire-chan."

The drummer was looking at her in confusion. "May I ask why you wanted me to hug you?"

Ui's eyes twinkled merrily. "Next time Tsumugi-san comes home to visit, you should try hugging her, ne?"

Comprehension dawned upon the gentle junior as she smiled in gratitude. While one hug might not be enough to help Sumire overcome the ingrained formality, Ui was certain that with time and perhaps more practice she will be able to return the keyboardist's affections properly.

As they resumed their conversation amiably, they heard a polite knock on the door before it opened to reveal a bespectacled black-haired girl. Okuda Nao did not seem to notice the two occupants' intimate closeness and greeted them simply.

"Hirasawa-senpai, Sumire," she placed her bag on the couch with her usual placid visage.

"Nao-chan~" "Nao-chan, hello."

Though still expressionless, the budding composer's jovial strides showed how pleased she was to be called so familiarly. She made a beeline towards the fish tank and appeared to be holding a silent conversation with the soft-shelled turtle.

Nao seemed to be quite fond of Ton-chan, something that Ui found quite cute of the seemingly unfathomable girl.

At first the brunette thought the junior disliked her because of her apparent capability to do everything flawlessly. However, after they interacted more, it was obvious that Nao was merely curious, if not fascinated and envious, instead of feeling genuine resentment. As time went by, the black-haired girl grew comfortable with Ui's mysterious ability that she did not obsess over it again. While the ponytailed guitarist was still unsure of how Nao viewed her, it was nothing negative and she was content with that.

In a way, the younger band member reminded Ui of the beginnings of her friendship with Azusa. Both black-haired girls were aloof in demeanor but straightforward through actions, so it was no wonder they got along so well.

After observing the composer for a while, Sumire spoke in a more confident voice that was seemingly reserved just for her friend and classmate, "Nao-chan, you were talking about making changes to several songs earlier, what did you mean by that?"

The bespectacled girl wordlessly went to take out her laptop and began to converse with the blonde using keyboard clicks. Ui could not decipher the codes as fluently as the drummer could but they seemed to be talking about the pace of the songs, which was crucial for a beginner drummer like Sumire.

Ui was very happy about the two juniors' friendship, for she understood how important it was to be around a peer who could connect with you. Before she met Jun in her last year of middle school, she did not have anyone she could call her best friend and it often saddened her. It was only thanks to Nodoka and Yui that she did not feel lonely most of the time. But what would happen in the future if Jun and Azusa were to drift away from her?

The ponytailed girl sighed quietly, exasperated that her thought pattern returned to this particular topic again.

A sudden chorus of U&I rang from her bag, alerting her right away to search for her phone. The melody indicated that it was Yui, which worried the younger Hirasawa because her sister never called her at this hour. She hurriedly excused herself and left the room before answering the call.

"Onee-chan? Is everything alright?"

"Ui~ Ui~ Ui~" Yui's laidback tone made the anxious girl relax, hearing that her dear sister was in no immediate trouble. In fact, she could practically see the sweets-loving brunette rolling as she spoke, based on the muffled voice and the quiet rustling of clothes on the floor. "Naw, I'm okay, Ui, I'm just calling because my sensor told me to!"

"Sensor?"

"I sense you are in distress, Ui! You are worried about something right now, aren't you?"

Stunned, the ponytailed girl paused on the stairway as she idly patted the turtle ornament. "H-how do you…"

"Onee-chan power, hehe~" The triumph in Yui's voice brought a large smile on the younger sister's face. It was so familiar, so comfy that Ui felt her eyes dampen much to her mortification.

However, her sadness morphed into amusement when she heard an annoyed growl on the other side of the phone. "Stop rolling and get back here! Didn't you call her to tell her something important? If not, stop fooling around and study for the damn test!"

"Uuuaaa Akira-chan is mean! Yui-sensei won't allow this!"

"What the… O-oi get off me!"

The ensuing scuffle worried Ui to an extent but her sister seemed to be having fun. Wada Akira was probably the most discussed topic out of all the new things Yui experienced in the university, so the ponytailed girl believed the grumpy rocker would never hurt her for real. Even though the other seniors of Houkago Teatime also attended the same institution, their different schedules concerned the mother hen-like brunette since there wouldn't be anyone to watch over her airheaded sibling. Therefore, in spite of the little twinge of envy, she was relieved that Yui found someone in the same Department, a friend who will watch over her.

After a few more mirthful giggles, Ui decided to interject their lively banters, "What is it you want to tell me, Onee-chan?"

"Oh yes," Her sister's playful chirp then took on a solemn but sincere voice. "This is very important…"

Gulping in anticipation, Ui was acutely aware of her heart speeding up at Yui's dramatic pause.

"I love you, Ui!"

The unexpected proclamation bewildered her so much that she almost missed a step. Fortunately, she managed to steady herself by holding onto the rabbit ornament on the stair railing. It certainly wasn't the first time she heard these tender words from Yui, but hearing them so suddenly threw her off balance, literally too.

"I-I love you too," Ui responded shakily, her face warm from both embarrassment and joy. "Um, so… that's the reason you call me…?"

"Of course, I sensed your distress with my epic sensor - eeep!" Apparently Akira either nudged the airheaded brunette rather painfully or sent her a menacing glare. "Ehehe, okay okay, I was reading my textbook and came upon the section on Family, so I decided to call you right away!"

Touched and overcame with emotions, Ui took a few deep breaths and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Her sister was truly amazing at how easy she reached people's hearts with her simple ways.

"So, just let it all out, Ui, Onee-chan is here," she spoke kindly, "Something's bothering you, right?"

The younger girl hastily wiped her eyes and attempted to keep her voice from wavering, "Onee-chan…"

"Hmm~?"

"I really miss you."

"I know." Yui seemed to understand she wasn't just talking about their physical distance but the time they lived under the same roof as carefree teenagers too.

"Aren't you… scared of growing up?"

"Nope," the older Hirasawa replied confidently, "everyone is here with me. There are hardships but things get better too! You'll meet all kinds of people, make more friends… Akira-chan and everyone, it's all so new and that's what makes it fun! You just have to believe in the exciting unknown, Ui."

"I-I'm probably just being pessimistic…hehe, that's so not like me," the ponytailed girl chuckled despondently, "but everything is changing, so much that I feel like it's spinning out of my control."

"Oh yes, I know that feeling," Yui spoke in a wise tone, "But you know what? It's okay to let go~"

"Let go-?" Ui couldn't suppress the tremor in her whisper.

"Yup, it's not like the fun times will disappear," the older sibling said gently but firmly, "You just have to look around you, Ui. You can still see our childhood around us, it's everywhere. Sure things will change and adapt, but it's still your world. Hmm~ It's kinda like the stars in the sky, ne? Sometimes they sparkle, sometimes they don't, but we know they're still there. And remember, you have Star with you too! Don't forget her!"

Though not completely sure of the meaning behind Yui's words, the younger brunette giggled at Yui's playfully indignant reprimand. The Hirasawa sisters shared a moment of peaceful laughter, and Ui felt her melancholy dissipate under the light-hearted atmosphere.

"Ehehe, don't I sound smart like an adult?" The vocalist of HTT then lowered her voice and began to hum an unfamiliar yet tranquil tune. Intrigued, Ui pressed her ear against her phone as Yui sang with her relaxing tenor.

"_Good night, goodbye today, the starry sky is an indigo-colored blanket __  
__Though there's a bit of a painful squeeze inside my heart_

_The scabs from yesterday~ May they disappear before I know it~__  
__A brand new beginning is ~endless~_

_Tomorrow too, let's hug with all our might, our number one~!"_

After the last line, the older girl giggled proudly, "This is one of HTT's new songs! It's a secret so don't tell anyone~"

Ui's mind reverberated with the wonderful, inspiring lyrics her sister just sang. She could almost feel a peaceful shroud enveloping her protectively like Yui's magical hugs. Her lips were moving silently before she knew it, instinctively committing the serene song to memory.

"You can call me anytime, Ui, mkies?" She could practically see Yui's sweet smile. "No matter what happens, I'll always be your big sis!"

"Right, and I'll always be your little sister," Ui beamed merrily. "Thank you, Onee-chan, for everything. Well, I should probably let you go back to study…"

"Hehe, no problem! Actually, we can chat a bit more, we have lots of time-"

"Yui-_san_, the midterm is tomorrow morning." Akira's gruff voice left no room for argument.

"Eeeeeh? It is? But I thought - itai!"

"Don't make me flick your forehead again. And by the way, what did you mean that song is a secret? I'm here, y'know…" Her unimpressed mutter was easily brushed aside.

"You're Akira-chan, that doesn't count!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Knowing her sister was in good hands, Ui quietly said her goodbyes and slipped her phone into her pocket. Immensely cheered up by Yui's riddle-like words, she was able to regain her usual composure fairly quickly. She leaned against the door to the music room in contemplative silence as she looped the song in her head.

When she felt she was ready, she returned inside to see Sumire and Nao were still absorbed in their discussion. Fleetingly, Ui saw a toddler version of herself playing the tambourine while Yui clapped on the castanet. However, instead of the nostalgic longing she would have felt earlier the day, her only heart swell in pride and fondness for her band.

Her sister was right. Her childhood, pure and full of laughter, will live on through her juniors who, in turn, will pass on the torch as well. They were fresh leaves after all, waiting to grow and bloom.

"Feeling a bit better now, Ui-chan?" Yamanaka Sawako shrewdly asked as she gave her a knowing smile.

Unsurprised by their advisor's sudden appearance, Ui smiled back and nodded with certainty. The beautiful teacher was the very evidence that legacies were passed on, from the Death Devils, to Houkago Teatime and now, the Wakaba Girls. This powerful epiphany filled her with such amazement that she couldn't control the little skip in her steps.

Not a moment later, the remaining club members finally arrived as well.

"We're here!" Jun waved energetically as she came into view with their scowling president in tow. Their rather disheveled appearances and some powders of chalk on the former's poofy hair indicated that Azusa must have snapped and actually threw the erasers at her friend this time.

"Sumi~ire~" Unaffected by the deadly aura from the pigtailed girl, Jun stalked towards their juniors, "tea please~"

"Right away, Jun-senpa- hyah!" The blonde was unprepared for the abrupt groping and froze like a statue, her red face steaming. The bassist quickly backed away, however, when Nao leaped up and made some dramatic kung-fu poses.

"Okay, okay, no more molesting," she held up her arms in mock surrender before grinning ruefully at the still motionless drummer, "Sorry about that, I just want to check on your growth~"

Sawako's eyes glinted ominously, "Very observant, Jun-chan… I think I have to fix your costume for better fit…"

"Seriously those two," Azusa growled in frustration as she walked towards Ui, "you'd think they'd act their age but nooo…"

When the brunette didn't reply, she glanced at her quizzically in a silent question. Ui brushed her hand against Azusa's in reassurance. "I'm okay, really."

The pigtailed girl nodded and smiled brightly. "That's good. You do seem more relaxed now. What happened though?"

"Secret~"

Chuckling, Azusa shook her head and uncharacteristically poked Ui's cheek. "Geez, what am I going to do with you all?"

Squirming a little, the brunette giggled and poked back. "Whatever our Azunyan-buchou decides~"

The said president sighed in bemusement at the nickname but shrugged it off. She grabbed her guitar and turned towards her band and their advisor with a stern scowl. "Okay guys, enough fooling around and let's start practicing for the festival!"

Sumire quickly untangled herself from the still grappling Jun and Nao. "Which song should we play first, Azusa-senpai?"

"Hmm, what do you think, Ui?" The pigtailed girl pursed her lips and glanced at the rhythm guitarist standing supportively by her side.

Ui looked over to her beloved band and for the first time, she saw clearly what everything meant to her. She strummed a greeting to Star, and the guitar seemed to resonate with energy under her confident touch.

In the music room of Sakuragaoka, Azusa, Jun, Sumire, Nao and she, Hirasawa Ui, were gathered here to play their songs as members of the Wakaba Girls.

This was her world, the present she lived and strived in.

"Let's start with Answer!"

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first time writing something directly post-anime verse, and I must say I had fun writing this. Since this was from Ui's POV, there are little mentions of Mio and Ritsu :3;;

Hope you've enjoyed it!

Notes: 

I don't think Ui's guitar was ever given a nickname in the manga, so I chose one for it. 'Star' came from the Japanese pronunciation of Stratocaster's (sutoratokyasutaa) 'sutaa'. I think it suits the instrument :3

Jun's senpai in the jazz club was never named either, so the first name that came to my mind was Honjou since she's supposed to be cool. (Honjou Ren from Nana)

The lyrics in the middle are from _Ichiban Ippai_, the Movie insert song.


End file.
